Humic and fulvic acids are extracted using a number of chemical processes that add chemicals which are not suitable for human consumption or use. Those extracted humus sourced acids are used in fertilizers for agricultural use and in some cases added to animal feeds. Some of the chemicals used in the processes and some of the processes introduce chemicals borne in water that can produce chemical reactions or leave residual amounts that are known carcinogens. An extraction method to extract both humic and fulvic acids for human consumption and use should not include the use of those or similar types of chemicals and eliminate any added chemicals that could be present in any mixing water.